


Upon A New Horizon

by RynnTynn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arrange Mating, Clans, Explicit Language, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, OmegaSasuke, Slightly darker Naruto, Smut, Top Naruto, Violence, alphaNaruto, assassination attempt, bottom sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnTynn/pseuds/RynnTynn
Summary: “You’re being given to the Uzumaki clan.”These were the words that sealed his fate. These were the words that shaped his future.After being forced to hide his status all his life, Sasuke is now being given away to the Uzumaki Clan. But that was fine. This was just a job. Severing any bonds after it was finished would be easy, right?Unfortunately for the young heir, Naruto Uzumaki has no intention of letting his new mate go. Ever.





	1. A Gift Fit For a Fox

_It was a different world. One ruled by monsters and instinct. In a search for power, the inhabitants of the planet squandered their humanity. Madmen wearing the guise of science dawned the cape of God and tampered with fate. Genetic experiments plunged the human race into a world war that shook all nations and life itself shuttered. But out of its ashes rose a new generation. Ones born and bred from the very anomalies that nearly destroyed their home. Upon the broken bones of their ancestors, they built anew and thus the dawn of a new era began. One ruled not by man nor beast, but something refined by both._

 

“You’re being given to the Uzumaki clan.”

The stare off that followed was legendary. “What?” the second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha hissed. Under normal circumstances Sasuke would never question his father but he had to have heard wrong.

Surely he was mistaken. 

“You know I don’t like repeating myself Sasuke.” his father chided. 

So he’d heard correctly then. Wonderful. “What the fuck!” he bellowed as his body jerked upright, formalities forgotten. “I thought it was decided—!“

The Uchiha clan-head rose to his own feet and pinned him with a glare that rivaled his own. “Sit down.” The command was issued in a low tone but the threat wasn’t missed by him. “Now.” 

He sat. 

“We will unify our clans and to do as such, you will take the Uzumaki as your mate.” Fugaku continued.

“I don’t understand.” he spat, contempt evident in his words. “The Uchiha have nothing to do with the Fox clan. We have no need to form ties with other clans.”

“Silence boy!”

Sasuke bit his tongue. His nails dug viciously into his fisted palm. It was a welcome discomfort. 

“As you know, Itachi has failed his mission.” his father paced the length of the dais as he spoke. “There is talk of war. Itachi’s task was to infiltrate the Uzumaki Clan and unearth their ties to the Sound. If the Sound has allied themselves with the surrounding clans, they pose a serious threat. We need to take control of the Uzumaki before Sound does.” 

He looked at his son then, dark eyes cold and calculating. No spark of familial warmth resided in their depths. To Fugaku, Sasuke was a tool. One honed for his hand, sharpened to perfection and maintained for as long as he was useful. “The Fox clan’s head is without a mate. He searches for a suitable omega to take his side. You, Sasuke, will become his omega. Infiltrate the clan and gather information. When the time is right, you’re to assassinate Naruto Uzumaki.”

“This is a mission then?” That knowledge did nothing to quell the sick current churning in his gut. It sent a tremor through his limbs that he didn’t let show as he stood once more. “Send someone else.” Sasuke bit out. “One of the female omegas would be better suited for this task.” His dexterities dwelled in killing, not warming the bed of some alpha and playing house. There was no point in continuing this conversation. Sasuke had spent his entire life hiding his status at his fathers’ command. Omegas were cherished because they were used for breeding but he was no omega, not mentally, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to allow himself to become one now. 

As he neared the door to leave the suite his father’s voice rang out. “You will do this Sasuke and do so happily.”

Death itself withered at the stare the young Uchiha shot his sire. “Really? I think not. I’ve dedicated twenty years of my life to you and the clan. I will eliminate any target you wish me to but I will do so my way. If you want the Uzumaki dead, give me the orders but I won’t be accomplishing it by your means.” 

As he spit his hatred, the clan-head had approached until he’d purposely invaded his space. A hand shot out, quick with years of honed skill. Fingers bit deep into the thin skin of Sasuke’s jaw and cruelly forced his head up. “If you’re so adamant about my decision I believe I’d have no more use for you, eh?” Grip shifting, Fugaku took hold of his sons neck, just under his jaw. “What use is a dysfunctional tool?” he didn’t bother to respond but even if he had, Sasuke would have found the simple action difficult. “I would have no choice but to send you away. To Orochimaru perhaps? That creature craves you, you know?” Fugaku’s hand loosened fractionally. Sasuke’s lungs greedily sucked in the sweet air they were offered, trying not to choke at the burning sensation. 

“Or perhaps I should let the clan know of your true rank? How many hours do you think you’d last boy, thrown to the wolves? Your brother isn’t here to protect you anymore.”

So there was a choice. Because of course there was and his father was right. His nisan wouldn’t be coming to his aid any longer. They hadn’t found his body yet but there were witnesses; those who saw him burn… 

So, either willingly offer up his body to the fox for his father’s will or have that will taken from him by force by an unknown number of threats. Had he been a child, Sasuke might have wept of the unjustness of his life. From birth he’d been bestowed with a curse that would leave him ultimately vulnerable, no matter the vast amount of power he’d gained. He hated it. Hated this man, this life that was no more than a glorified prison, and most of all hated himself for being the carrier of such weakness. 

“When?”

With that one gruffly uttered word Sasuke sealed his fate. It was like closing the lid on his own tomb- the sensation more suffocating than his father’s callous fingers around his throat. Of course, fleeing was an option but one he didn’t even bother entertaining. There was nowhere he could escape to. That didn’t mean he doubted his ability to vanish or be on his own. 

No, it was the man before him that posed the biggest obstacle. Fugaku Uchiha wouldn’t simply let his property escape. Maybe though, maybe after he completed this task he could be free of this man’s presence. Like Itachi, he could simply fade away into smoke and fire.

“Now.” Fugaku replied, grinning in satisfaction, obviously pleased at his son’s compliance. “Gather the things you wish to take. He awaits you in the foyer.”

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes, jaw clenching and hands shaking at his sides. The fucker wasn’t even giving him time to prepare. “As you wish.”

The door slammed shut behind him in the most unsatisfying way possible. He wanted it to shake on its hinges, wanted it splinted and broken. He wanted to see that smug look wiped off Fugaku’s face. Instead, he stalked away. Rage took hold of him, controlling his limbs like a masterful puppeteer. Roaring in outrage, Sasuke lashed out. The antique vase decorating the hallway took his anger poorly. It was sent flying with the force of his backhand, smashing with a gratifying crash against the opposite wall. The men posted outside his father’s suite, strategically began inspecting the high ceilings for nonexistent dust and cobwebs. 

Wise of them. 

Making a left down the dim lit corridor, he headed straight for the foyer, not bothering to stop by his rooms to change out of his gym clothes, or gather his things. Personal possessions meant little to him and anything he didn’t carry on his person already, wasn’t worthy of his attention. Besides, he had no desire to draw this process out. If Naruto Uzumaki wanted him, then he was going to get him. He’d make the fox regret the day he claimed Sasuke as his mate.  


 

“I don’t like being here." one spoke. "Smells like a damn whore house.”

“It’s all the incense.” the other answered in a quiet voice. 

“Making my nose run.” grumbled the first. 

“Quite.” Naruto scolded. 

Gaara and Shikamaru each shot him an apologetic glance. Well, Shikamaru’s was more annoyed than repenting but whatever. He’d let it slide. Truth was, he couldn’t wait to get the hell out of here either. The place made him feel on edge. Surely he’d find more hospitality in a viper’s pit. Despite the lavish, dark décor, the Uchiha compound felt cold and sterile. Everything was in it’s place. Everything was immaculate, not a single speck of dust to be seen upon the polished surfaces. Even the servants were in perfect order, standing silent and immobile in their designated position.

It really made him want to create a little chaos. 

Just then, Naruto’s ears twitched with the sound of a loud roar and breaking glass down a distant hallway. 

“What was that?” Shikamaru barked out, instantly on high alert.

The clan-head raised a golden brow at one of the servants stationed before him. Her shoulders had stiffened slightly at the sound but otherwise remained in place. Nothing out of the ordinary then, he decided and let himself relax minutely. “I’m guessing that would be my new mate?” he directed the inquiry to the servant woman, who didn’t bother gracing him with an answer. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Shikamaru groaned. 

Gaara made eye contact with him and with a slow dip of his chin nodded once.

The foyer fell into silence as its inhabitants awaited the owner of that monstrous sound. Naruto felt his pulse begin to quicken as he listened. Many things were unknown to him concerning his mate. There was surprisingly very limited information about the second Uchiha heir. In fact, Naruto had only been able to gain the man’s name and age before now. When Fugaku Uchiha had called, offering his youngest son as a potential mate, he’d been surprised, so of course he’d done some research.

The one-page results for his efforts were disappointing to say the least. There’d been a name, a date of birth which only differed from his by a few months, and a small, grainy picture taking when the man had been twelve. This minimal amount of knowledge did little to quench the fox’s curiosity. If anything, it made the enigma shrouding Sasuke Uchiha all the more tempting. He had become a puzzle that needed solving. But his internal musings were suddenly forgotten as the being responsible finally came into view.

Those moments, the ones all the romance movies promise a person would remember for the rest of their lives? Well this was sort of like one of those moments, only it wasn’t. His soon to be mate didn’t stride in all slow motion, freshly prim and primped for his viewing pleasure. Though he was beautiful, that could not be denied. Even with the deadly scowl narrowing his eyes and drawing down his black brows. No, the man actually looked as if he’d just finished working out. He stalked down the hallway towards them in loose fitting black sweats that hung low on narrow hips and a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan stitched into the top right side. Sable hair clung to the alabaster skin of the Uchiha’s neck, damp with perspiration. It was the only evidence that he had exerted himself, that and the slight rosy blush dusting the man’s cheeks. There was a fire in his obsidian eyes that set Naruto’s blood to answer. 

At his side, Shikamaru stiffened but Gaara remained impassive towards his mates open hostility. Naruto took that as a positive sign. The Uchiha heir came to a halt before him. His scowl deepened at having to tilt his chin to meet Naruto's eyes. 

“You’re Naruto.”

It was a statement, one issued with confidence in a voice as smooth and cold as glass. “Yes.” he answered. 

Without uttering another word, the raven strode past him and through the open doors behind them. Naruto pivoted, watching him descend the mansions front steps while Shikamaru sputtered heatedly.

“What the fuck was that?” he screeched after the man. “Rude-ass bastard! Is that anyway to greet your new alpha?”

“This should be an interesting union.” Gaara voiced.

Naruto kept his eyes fixated on the dark head until it disappeared from his line of site before smirking and rubbing a hand over the nape of his neck. “Seems so.”

“I would just call this whole thing off!” the brunette groused heatedly. “He’s an arrogant prick and I’ve got a bad feeling about all of it. I mean, it’s obvious that the Uchiha kept this guys status a secret. Why else would there be nothing on him but his name and age? He wasn’t even registered!”

It was true that Sasuke had never been registered as an Omega. That had been the first place Naruto looked to for information on his soon-to-be mate. But that wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in their world. There’d been many cases of unregistered Omegas. It was a misdemeanor offence punishable by a monetary fine for all parties involved. Long story short- it was no big deal and a crime a family as wealthy as the Uchiha’s could afford to commit, literally.

“He has no scent.” Gaara commented.

“Blockers?”

“Maybe.”

Maybe meaning it was very unlikely. Blockers couldn’t mask one’s scent completely. “I’m having Tsunade give him a physical as soon as we get back.” he replied. 

Together, the three of them left the foyer. Their cars were waiting for them just out front. Naruto assumed that this was where his hostile mate had headed. So when they reached the first step leading down to the courtyard, he wasn’t surprised to see the raven standing beside one of their blacked out Mercedes. He was surprised, however, to see another dark-haired man looming over him.  
Even from this distance, Naruto could sense the tension in his mate. The other man was a sickly pallid color and obviously held no regards for personal space. He had the smaller male by the elbow and was bent to whisper in his ear. The alpha in him bristled. Sasuke clearly didn’t like the attention this man was forcing on him. 

Taking the stairs quickly with Shikamaru and Gaara still at his side, the fox came down on his quarry with every intention of making his dominance clear. It was all for not unfortunately. The movements were quick and precise. A sharp twist of an arm, a slight bend of one sturdy leg. Sasuke Uchiha wasted no energy on his enemy, throwing the taller man face first into the hood of the car and pinning him in the unfavorable position with trained ease. The three of them were close enough now to pick up the man’s ominous timbre.  
“—forgotten your place Orochimaru.”

Despite the other man’s unfavorable position, Naruto still heard him chuckle darkly. “And I hear that you’ve finally accepted yours, eh Sasuke darling?”

Sasuke’s features tightened like he’d been struck. He twisted the man’s arm further up his back and for a second Naruto was afraid he was going to dislocated the appendage. The man hiss and withered atop the hood in a vain attempt at escape while the raven looked down on him in distain. After letting the creature suffer until he was satisfied, Sasuke threw him away harshly. The dull thud sounding Orochimaru’s landing on pavement was echoed by the slamming of the car door as his mate shut himself in the Mercedes. 

Naruto eyed the man. He picked himself up off the ground gingerly, holding a firm hand to his opposite shoulder and winching slightly. When he finally acknowledged his audience, yellow eyes met and held his own. The fox found that those irises unnerved him more so than the queer purple markings beneath them. 

“Ah,” he began, bowing slightly. “you must be the proud Alpha.” He straightened and let his lips curl in a disturbing smile that stretched almost grotesquely. Sarcasm coated his next words, dripping like venom. “I offer you my most heart felt congratulations.”  
The man, Orochimaru, hobbled towards them. Naruto sidestepped to let him pass but as they lined up shoulder to shoulder he came to a brief halt. “Be sure to break him in well for me.”

The words were spoken in no more than a whisper. There and gone with the wind as Orochimaru continued onward toward the mansion. It was enough though. Enough to finally elicit a reaction out of him.

“What was that?” he snarled, spinning around to face the man’s retreating back. He lunged forward with intent to charge after him but Gaara and

Shikamaru both seized him by the arms and pulled him back. 

“What are you doing?” Shika growled in his face. “You can’t start a confrontation here!” 

Naruto threw him off and took another step only to have his path blocked by Gaara. “Move!” he demanded. 

“Calm down Naruto and remember where we are. Our whole purpose for being here is to solidify peace, not start a war.”

They were right, he knew it. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to calm the turbulent emotions attempting to conquer him. It was asinine to allow himself to be provoked by so little. He came to the conclusion then that having a mate was going to be much more difficult than he’d first anticipated. The effect the younger Uchiha had on him this soon was unsettling to say the least.

Relenting to his friends’ request was relieving. Gaara’s calming scent washed over him in soothing waves, centering him and reminding him of his purpose, which was now waiting for him in his car. “Okay.” he breathed out on a sigh and moved towards the vehicle. It took no more than three seconds to reach out, take hold of the door handle and slide into the darkened backseat. In that short amount of time, dozens of scenarios flashed through his mind. How would this play out? They would talk—yes talking was good. He would introduce himself and Sasuke would do the same. He would learn; take in Sasuke’s scent, categorize each individual detail of it and engrain its essence upon his memory.

The thought was responsible for his slight grin as he scooted in close to his new mate. It was also probably responsible for his lack of attentiveness else, surely he would have noticed his companions coiled posture or the way he was plastered to the opposite door, knuckles white and features pinched. Surely. Because if he had, he never would have gotten ahead of himself.

As it was, Naruto didn’t notice these things. So when Gaara and Shikamaru got into the front seats and the car began pulling away from Uchiha grounds, he reached out, the gesture innocent and meant to be comforting. Fingers made contact with hard, cotton clad muscle—the unrelenting bone of a slender knee and the warmth of living flesh. He squeezed gently and spoke, “Sasuke-“

Before his hastily conjured fantasies had even the chance to be born, his raven moved. It was quick, with that same speed he’d used to lash out against Orochimaru. Really, he should have seen it coming but his disillusioned brain had been warped by porcelain skin and sharp angles. When reality lifted his rose colored veil, Naruto found himself face down, head between parted knees and his left arm twisted behind his back in a highly unfavorable position. Icy digits dug into the pressure points on his neck, effectively immobilizing him. 

“Don’t-“ the Uchiha hissed near his ear so that his words couldn’t be heard through the partition. “-touch me. This union is strictly political. I will make myself perfectly clear now so there is no confusion on your part.” he growled, voice thick with anger. “I have no desire for a relationship with you. I wish for no bonds. I’ll do what I must to fulfill my end of the agreement between our clans and that’s all.” his grip tightened. “Understood Uzumaki?”

It hurt, that rejection, and Naruto didn’t quite understand why. The alpha in him raged and spit in indignation. Instinct demanded that he throw the omega down and put him in his place. To show his dominance. To show the man who it was he belonged to.  
But that wasn’t right…and he knew he wouldn’t win the raven over by using force. 

If pride has a taste, he’d say it would be bitter, maybe slightly acidic, and very hard to swallow. Maybe that explained why his tongue spontaneously felt like cotton. Teeth gritted, he shook his head as much as Sasuke’s grip would allow. “Okay, sure. No touching. Got it.” The pressure on his neck and arm eased gradually and when he was finally allowed to sit upright, he found himself rubbing his shoulder much like Orochimaru had. Sasuke had gone back to staring out the tinted window, like nothing had happened. It was fucking irritating. 

For the remainder of the drive, they sat in tense silence. The Uchiha maintained his statuesque posture, utterly closed off and inhospitable. Naruto didn’t bother trying to start up any conversation. So he sat against the other door and plotted. This mating wasn’t starting off the way he’d envisioned. But he was Naruto Uzumaki! Alpha and head of his clan. He had never backed down from anything in his life and he sure as hell wasn’t going to start now. He’d make Sasuke Uchiha his and not just in name. 

No, he’d consume him entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two is finally finished! This is thanks to everyone who left those lovely comments and kudos. They really keep my motivation flowing! Though I will say fiendish forces attempted to hinder the posting of this chapter (tablet died and then the internet went out) but I perservered!  
> I hope to get the plot moving after this chapter so get excited!! Thanks so much for reading -- hope you enjoy <3

Love is a coin that bears two sides. 

Heads—light, beautiful, forgiving, caring. It is ‘in sickness and in health’ and ‘till death do us part’. It sees no imperfections and knows no boundaries. But, this emotion, this gift of compassion that has been bestowed upon humankind, also has a darkness lurking within it.

Tails—twisted, bottomless and blind. It is envy and lust, greed and possession. It takes without remorse and gives nothing in return. It hordes and consumes until nothing remains but polished bone. It is ugly and sick. The two walk side-by-side along a thin line, hands clasped tightly, waiting for the other to fall.

Love is a dangerous thing.

Irresolute. That was an adequate term for this sensation. It writhed and coiled about in his gut like a beastly sea creature hell bent on crumbling his composure. His fingers threatened to quake with the alien feeling and so he curled them into fists to dispel the urge. Never had he been a man accused of stupidity, so the reason behind his strange symptoms were not unknown to Sasuke.

This…this was fear.

It was uncertainty, a devastating cancer to his system. Awareness of the illness that plagued him offered no comfort, however. Despite the horrors he had witness in his short life, despite the nightmares he himself had created, Sasuke had yet to face true fear.

Today, it had come to lay claim to him. Its grip like an iron vice about his chest, constricting with every passing second of the clock. As he stared through the glass into the vast town below, Sasuke struggled to control this silent enemy. He found himself wishing-cursing that blonde idiot; hoping he’d come back so Sasuke could break his damned nose for leaving him alone in this cold, sterile room. Because as much as he hated to admit it, he was going to be reliant on the fox until he obtained his footing.

But no. For forty-five minutes Sasuke had been left with nothing but a thin hospital gown and his thoughts. The results of this mistreatment did not bode well for the young clan-head. When it finally came time for him to put an end to this ridiculous charade, he’d make sure the dobe suffered a bit. This thought lightened his foul mood slightly as he continued to gaze out at the city.

Konoha. No place seemed to outshine this haven, hidden in the center of a thick forest. Konoha thrived. It hummed and pulsed with life, teemed with a profusion of successful establishments. The people of the Uzumaki Clan flourished, basking in their prosperity like eager flora soaking up the rays of the sun. It seemed like a world of its own, cut away from the afflictions of those around it. And just like that, another feeling rose up to join its brethren.

Guilt.

Unlike fear however, this devil was now a native resident of his subconscious. Death had become a companion of his, a close friend who frolicked in the fire with him. So many families broken, lives ruined all for the benefit of his father; a simple utterance of words had shaped their fate. If he stared down at his hands long enough, he swore he could still see their blood. It permeated his pale flesh, soaked down deep into his marrow. Some nights, Sasuke found himself trapped in hell, wading through a sea of faces frozen in agony. They clung to him like desperate children, wailing, screaming, begging…

He used to wake Itachi on nights like those. When he had been small pride had held little sway over his actions. Shame was a word he’d not yet grasped the concept of and so Sasuke would crawl into bed with his older brother and seek comfort in his warmth, the sound of his breathing, the sound of life. Once he’d grown older, he would still find himself in his brothers room, waking the older boy with a hoarse word. But the child in him had long since been locked away. They would train all night and there, locked in combat, his mind was forced to focus on the here and now. He’d forget about the past and the future, if only for a few hours.

These people seemed happy and content. What he planned to do here would destroy all of this. Sasuke knew that if he killed Naruto, his father would take control of Konoha. The results would be less than pleasant. Fugaku Uchiha would make like a dark cloud and descend upon the city, swift and unforgiving. Any who opposed him would be cut down. Lesser civilians would be no more than slaves and all that was laid out before him would wilt and wither. It would fade away into the shadows just as the others had. Could he do that? Could he really doom an entire city to such an end?

Guilt’s cackle echoed about in his head like a thousand wasps. It told him that he hadn’t had any problem leading the others to their death. It called him a murderer, a monster. It called him the reaper. The avenger. You only did those things because your father had ordered it, it said—because they’d been bad, Guilt insisted. They hadn’t listened. They’d betrayed the Uchiha. They’d deserved—!

Sasuke tore himself away from the window, choosing to pace around the examination table in order to dispel those heinous voices. He could not allow this, couldn’t allow his wall to crumble. Second guessing his purpose would only lead to his downfall.

Ironically, in that moment, the blonde fox became his savior. His hard knocking shattered Sasuke’s destructive thoughts like a hammer to glass. Naruto didn’t bother waiting for his response, he simply barged in, his smile scattering those nefarious shards to the four winds. And just like that, Sasuke’s demons were forgotten for the time being.

He looked different, dressed in his official robes of white and red. They fluttered around his knees dramatically, drawing attention to strong legs clad in black trousers. The orange shirt was the only eyesore. It was…distracting.

“Sorry that took so long.” he began as he ventured further into the room, lowering himself into one of the two chairs against the wall. He stretched, crossing one lengthy limb over his knee in a relaxed pose. “Tsunade has a lot of patients today.”

“Damn right I do, you pushy brat,” a blonde haired woman snapped as she burst through the doorway, chart in hand. “So lets hurry this along, shall we?”

Sasuke frowned at the woman, then Uzumaki. “Hurry what along? You,” he directed his words towards Naruto, “never told me why I had to come here.”

“Physical exam.” Tsunade answered as she filtered through a few pages attached to the clipboard. “And no, it’s not standard procedure.”

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the windowsill as he did so. “I don’t need one. Everything you need to know about me is in the paperwork my father sent.”

“Funny thing about those papers,” Tsunade mocked, not bothering to spare him a glance, “there’s pretty much nothing to them. Your name, date of birth, and the Uchiha’s word that you’ve been given the seal of approval.”

“Exactly. That should be enough to satisfy you.”

She did look at him this time, her expression the very epitome of boredom. “Sorry to break it to you kid, but your daddy’s word don’t mean shit to me. Now, quit wasting my time and get on the scale.”

A small battle played out in the pregnant silence that stretched between them. Sasuke contemplated the consequences of refusing her. Judging by the hardness that came over her whisky brown eyes, he was sure that he’d be receiving the physical weather he was against it or not. Sasuke looked to the Naruto then. Their eyes clashed, blue locking onto black, daring, challenging.

“Hn, whatever.” he growled.

It was important to note that he was not giving in. It simply made more sense to concede to their will today. The information they’d gained from this wouldn’t be detrimental to his person nor should it compromise the clan. Hence, there was no point in wasting his energy on a childish battle-of-wills.

Tsunade was quick and efficient in her examination. She jotted down his weight, height, took his temperature and blood pressure before motioning him up on the table. The paper crunched obnoxiously beneath him; the noise seemed to make the situation all the more awkward. Actually, the heavy atmosphere could be attributed to his unwelcome audience. Why did that bastard feel the need to be here for this?

“So, I’m going to ask you some questions about your medical history.” Tsunade said, perching herself on the stool beside him. “Make sure you answer honestly.”

“Hn.” Like he had anything to hide anyway.

“Any allergies?”

“No.”

“Childhood illnesses?”

“No.”

“Surgeries?”

“How is any of this relevant to my union with Uzumaki?” he bit out.

“How the hell should I know? Ask Naruto. He’s the one insisting it be done.” she replied with ire. “Answer the question. I don’t have all day.”

He answered, but not before showing the clan-head his displeasure. “Yes.”

“For what purpose?”

He sighed through his nose, because really? This was becoming irksome. “Compound break of the left radius, age seven. Removal off bone shards from right ankle, age ten. Internal hemorrhaging, thirteen. I’ve had stiches for multiple lacerations and a few concussions but none required surgery. Satisfied?”

If she were, in fact, satisfied with his outburst, the doctor failed to show it. Actually, she looked quite pissed at the moment. Naruto seemed conflicted. Sasuke couldn’t tell if he was suppressing the desire to laugh or yell. Hopefully neither, he thought.

“Any history of family illnesses?”

“None except for premature macular degeneration, which I’ve been monitored for. Oh,” he let his gaze wonder back over to the fox, feeling slightly puckish. “and mental instability, of course.” This was payback. “But that was few generations before me.”

The miniscule widening of eyes, the small shift in his posture, made that completely worth while. The doctor must have caught on to his true intentions, for she merely rolled her eyes and continued, not bothering to document that last comment.

“Have you been sexually active yet?”

Sasuke’s eyes shot back to hers, his small victory forgotten. She had that look about her that said this was retaliation. “I’m not answering that.”

“That’s fine,” she hummed and made to stand. “I can just check real quick if you’re too shy-“

“No!” he bellowed out. “I haven’t! Though I fail to see how it’s any of your business!”

“Oh it’s not my business.” she threw a thumb over her shoulder towards Naruto. “It’s his.”

Fuck it. Forget orders, he was going to kill that blonde shit just for the fun of it! To hell with Konoha and its perverted clan-head!

“Date of your last heat cycle?” she drawled, not missing a beat.

Painful. His death would be painful. Slow. Agonizing. “I’ve yet to have one.”

“What?” Naruto snapped, sitting straighter in his chair.

The pen ceased its rhythmic scratching. Tsunade looked up, one honeyed brow raised. “That’s impossible.”

“Obviously not.” Like he would lie about something like that. His arms folded themselves over his chest in defense to the stares he was receiving. Naruto’s in particular was causing a feeling of restlessness to settle beneath his ribcage.

“How?” Naruto demanded to know.

He considered not answering because the outcome of this harmless physical would end up being troublesome for him later. Naruto already knew the reason though, he could see it in those cerulean orbs. “My father had a suppression chip implanted into my left shoulder when I was a child. It ensured that I would not go into a heat cycle while on a mission or alert others to my status.”

No one spoke for a moment. He tightened his hold on his body, waiting for their reaction. Naruto’s eyes darkened, his jaw clenched but It was Tsunade who finally shattered the silence. “How old were you?”

“I was seven.” Well, seven when Orochimaru had implanted this current one. The other attempts had led to some undesirable side effects.

“You fucking idiot! Do you realize how dangerous that is?”

Sasuke scowled at the doctor. “Of course.” he jeered. “I assessed that the benefits outweighed the risk.”

“Benefit?” Naruto was standing now, looming over him. When had he gotten so close? “Who’s benefit Sasuke? Your fathers? Having that thing in your body for so long; it will be a miracle if you’re not infertile! That’s if the withdraw doesn’t kill you! So please, enlighten me as to who actually benefits from this? Because from where I’m standing, it isn’t you. Were you forced?”

He was in his face now, all blonde hair, angry eyes, and tan skin. Sasuke felt it, that almost painful desire to look away, to submit to this alpha. It burnt low in his gut and he felt his chin dip subconsciously as a result. Jerking it back up, Sasuke squashed his instinctual urge and found himself snarling into that face instead.

“Infertility was never a concern!” he retaliated, “I have no interest in conceiving offspring, so that was a contingency I accepted easily. As for the other, my omega status has always been an affliction I wished I’d been spared from.” he leaned back on his arms, donning an that signature air of arrogance he knew burrowed deep beneath his targets skin; a lowering of lids, a slight curl of his lips was all it took. “I elated in the opportunity to eradicate such weakness. So spare me your misplaced sense of justice.”

“Naruto—“ the doctor voiced but whatever she’d been about to say was lost to him. The room was a blur of white walls and bright lights for a moment as Sasuke found himself yanked forward by the front of his gown. Hot breath stirred the hair around his face, but it was the heat of that body he noticed the most. It radiated off the alpha in waves and Sasuke’s treacherous person soaked it up like a greedy sponge.

“Eradicate weakness you say?” he murmured, voice low and rough. “You eradicate nothing, teme. You hide from it,” a hard shove sent Sasuke back against the table. “like a coward.” Naruto spat. He looked down on him with contempt and Sasuke saw then the clan-head. The leader. The king. “I want it removed. Now.”

That tone left no room for protest. Not that he would have been graced with that opportunity anyway. Naruto was obviously finished with this endeavor. Without a final word, he stormed out of the examination room, leaving Sasuke behind with the doctor.

“A word of advice, if I may?” Tsunade pulled open a drawer as she addressed him, removing some items carefully. An elastic band, three empty tubes, a cellophane encased needle. Sasuke watched her hands, slightly enthralled by their efficient, graceful movements. “He’s a good alpha, a strong leader. Smart and rational in most things,” The snap of latex gloves brought his head up. “but everyone has their breaking point, yes?”

He sneered, refusing to be intimidated by this female. “If that’s meant to frighten me-“

“It’s not. It’s to warn you.” It surprised him, the pleasant lilt her tone took as she said this. “If this mating isn’t something you desire, if Naruto isn’t what you want, then walk away now while you still have the opportunity.”

“Or what? Will the all powerful Uzumaki slit my indignant throat? Cut out my sharp tongue? Sell me to the brothels in Sound?” The fox could try all those things; Sasuke would rip a hole through his fucking heart before he ever grazed a hair on his head. Melodious chuckling caused his brows to contract with displeasure. “What’s so funny?”

Tsunade shook her head, making her long hair sway like wheat caught in a summer breeze. “Such a naïve child. For all your training, you know very little of things that matter most.” she reached for his arm, twisting the rubber strip tight around his bicep and tying it. “But whatever, you’ll learn soon enough. Now, lets get this blood drawn so I can prep you for surgery.”

As the needle bit into his skin, Sasuke heard the doctor grumble something about a brat owing her a drink. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 “How could you have overlooked a detail like that?”

There was too much. Too much to do. Too much to worry about. Just. Too. Much. He didn’t have time for shit like this. If he’d been told beforehand, then maybe his reaction would have been subdued. As it stood, Naruto was ready to put his fist through a wall.

Gaara looked up from his place on the couch as he tromped into his office, cell phone pressed tight against his ear.

“Not important?” he yelled into the receiver. “Don’t take me for a fool. I’m not buying that bullshit.”  
Swear to all that was holy, he was going to get serious wrinkles from all the frowning he’d done in the past two hours. There had to be permanent impressions of his fingers on the bridge of his nose by now. Damn Uchiha…nothing but trouble. Heaving a sigh, Naruto let his hand drop away from his face as he listened to the man on the line explain himself.

“It wouldn’t have changed my decision.” he countered, slashing down the man’s excuses. “You should have known that. If he dies now, you will shoulder the blame.”

His thumb slid over the end button before a reply could be given. To be honest, he didn’t want to hear whatever it was the Uchiha had to say. All that mattered now was the one passed out in his bed.

Tsunade had the raven in and out of surgery quickly but Sasuke had yet to wake from the anesthesia. ‘It was fine’ she’d said. ‘He’d wake up when he was ready’. But what if he didn’t? _Mate dies after being in alpha’s care for less than twenty-four hours_. He groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. He’d be dubbed the worst alpha ever!

“I supposed it’s safe to assume that things are not going so well with your new Uchiha mate?” Gaara finally piped up.

A dark rumble escaped his lips. “Che, no. Not in the least.” Sitting was a bad idea. It was making him restless, or more so than he already was. Naruto rose and began pacing the space whilst he related the past two hours to his friend. “That idiot let them implant a suppression chip in him. I made Tsunade remove it, but it’s not like anything we’ve seen on the illegal market. She has no idea what chemicals were used or the dosage being released into his system.” Fingers found their way into his hair, tugging as they raked over his scalp.

Wrinkled and bald it was then. What an attractive site he’d be when the dust settled. “It was strong for it to be able to completely wipe out his scent like that. He was seven when they put it in.”

“You are worried about the withdraw then?”

He glanced at Gaara briefly. “I don’t know if he’ll survive.” he admitted and again he tasted brackish bitterness on his tongue. Ah, yes. This was the taste of failure, something he was not so unfamiliar with. How could he have forgotten?

“The Uchiha will survive this.”

The man’s words calmed him. Spoken in a tone void of emotions, unhindered by complicated feelings, they left no room for doubts and just like that, his anxieties were dispersed. Still, he found himself scoffing. “Well that’s one obstacle down.”

The red-head grinned, if one could call it that. In reality, it was only a slight twitch of his right cheek. It had taken Naruto years to see the spasms for what they were. “This may prove to be your most difficult challenge yet. Are you sure he’s worth it?”

The sun was just starting to set over the mountain top. It lit the skyline in a swirl of burning color, all deep reds and burnt oranges and brilliant yellows. It was as if the day was battling with the night, giving it all it had before it’s inevitable end. It lashed out at the darkness, it hissed and growled. It was desperate in its final minutes, beautiful in all its fury. It reminded him of the ethereal being in his bed.

Naruto watched the conflict from behind the bay window and smirked. “Yeah. I think he is.”


	3. Fevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope there isn’t too much confusion regarding the political aspects of this fic. In my head, the world is divided into the multiple clans/nations much like the original but instead of using Hokaga, I went with a more monarch-ish ruling. So each nation has a “king” of sorts. None of the nations get along will so tensions are usually high.

_A single act of benevolence can tame the most vicious of beasts. Turn them into docile pets eager to please their master._   
_What will he make of you?_   
_What will his generosity create?_   
_It’s a sin to bite the hand that feeds you, you know?_

He smelled like the rain. Fresh. Clean, with that subtle lilac-sweet scent unique to all Omega. Naruto could have easily sat at his bedside and breathed the man in for hours… and that disturbed him. So he’d left, busying himself with the tower of paperwork precariously compiled atop his desk. Hours passed and it seemed a fog had settled in his head. The urge to check on his mate was too strong to resist, so he called it a day. 

It’d only been two days since the chip had been removed. Two days since Sasuke had been brought into his home and already the raven’s presence was compelling his citizens. Eyes followed. Lips parted. Noses flared. He was alluring in the best sort of ways and the worst part was that Sasuke knew it. 

The ceremony for their union would take place tonight. Naruto couldn’t wait. It was only a few hours but with every licentious gaze that had tracked his soon-to-be mate, those few hours felt like they were stretching their fingers well into eternity. He wanted it over with. The sooner this was done the sooner they could move forward. 

A commotion down the hall drew his attention. Naruto quickened his steps, meeting a fuming Sakura as she exited his rooms. 

“What’s wrong?”

She ceased her grumblings to shoot a glare at him, trucking a lock of her short pink hair behind her ear with a huff. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong you ask? What’s wrong is your mate is a thickheaded, prideful bastard with a stick up his ass!” She stomped her foot, planting both fist on her hips like the action prevented her from literally punching a hole through something. “He needs to be checked over before the ceremony just to make sure he’s in good health! But the prick refuses to let me touch him. I’m pretty sure he has a fever, but he won’t even let me take his temperature.”

Naruto tipped his head back and groaned. “Give it to me.” he stuck his hand out. “The thermometer.” 

Seriously, every encounter Naruto had seen this guy have with another being was negative. Him, that Orochimaru guy, Tsunade, and now Sakura. Did Uchiha even know how to be polite and civil towards others? Or was this personality defect only specific to his Uchiha?

A heavy weight was slapped into his open palm. Naruto eyed the innocent device, feeling his head shake in exasperation. It was a temporal thermometer, a technological advancement that would read a persons temperature in a matter of seconds with a simple touch to the forehead. Why was that teme being so difficult?

Sakura had a wicked look about her. She held up a slender cylindrical piece of plastic that she’d pulled from the side pocket of her uniform. “I also have a rectal thermometer, you know, if you want to make him sweat a little.”

He shouldn’t— wouldn’t do that. 

It was senseless to tease the man like that. 

But…

Naruto snatched the wand out of her hand and winked. “Just a little, hm?” 

Slipping the temporal reader into the inner breast pocket of his robes, Naruto entered his room. It was darkened; the faded light from the setting sun bled in through massive picture windows, casting the room in a wash of greys and blacks. _He_ sat, reclined upon the window seat, silhouetted by the fine lighting. A book rested against his bent knees, the nimble fingers of one hand resting between its pages but he wasn’t reading. No, something else held his attention. Something far more significant than the literature in his hands. 

Naruto, in that moment, wished it had been he who’d held the raven’s gaze. He who had elicited such devotion from those bottomless eyes. It wasn’t. Be it a distant memory or the vibrant purple hue of the sky beyond that insignificant pane of glass; whatever it was that drew the full devotion of the Uchiha was not him. 

Not yet, anyway. 

“Whatcha reading?” he advanced slowly, taking care to emit an air of nonchalant as he drew near. 

There was no reply to is inquiry but Naruto couldn’t be sure if he was being ignored or the raven was just so lost in his thoughts that he had yet to notice his appearance. Whatever the reason, Naruto was mere inches away before his presence was acknowledged. Finally Sasuke faced him, settling those starless irises upon his face. Sakura had been right, he did look as if he carried a fever. His cheeks were flushed a faint rosy pink that only seemed to add to the man’s damn charm. He looked tired and his scent was even stronger than it’d been that morning. It saturated the space, luring him closer like a moth to a flame. 

“What?” Sasuke murmured, as if it took effort for him to speak. 

He needed to clear his throat, trying to distract himself from that bewitching scent. “What are you reading?” The quick glance downward told Naruto that the text had long since been forgotten by the raven. 

“Tsunade,” he shrugged and threw the book away from him like some offensive insect. “she insisted I read it.”

Naruto skimmed the cover from where is rested against a heap of overstuffed pillows. It took every ounce of self-restraint he possessed not to laugh but he managed somehow. “The Art of Sex” he spoke aloud, raising a brow. “Learn anything useful?” 

The blush on his cheeks darkened dramatically, though Naruto didn’t fool himself by thinking it was from embarrassment. And oh that glare. He swore it held the power to frighten a demon straight back to hell. Sasuke looked positively murderous. The expression ‘if looks could kill…’ came to mind. 

“Oh, don’t worry _alpha_ , “ he spat. “I’ve plenty skill to satisfy you.”

“I don’t doubt it.” he drawled. 

“Are you being sarcastic, dobe?” He was geared up for a fight, all tense muscles and gritted teeth. Naruto felt the urge to answer, to dominate this man because he was sure that if Sasuke would just relinquish control everything else would fall into place. 

Just a few more hours, he chanted to himself. 

Patience. 

A change of subject was needed. “Why wouldn’t you let Sakura take your temperature? It’s obvious you have a fever.”

If Sasuke was bother by Naruto’s diversion, he didn’t let it show. Instead, the raven raised his chin, flashing a haughty look that caused Naruto to chant patience like a prayer. “If it’s so obvious then I fail to see a reason to take it. Regardless, I’m fine. I don’t need anyone checking up on me.” 

The rectal thermometer had definitely been a good idea. 

“Too bad. You’re going to have someone look you over before the ceremony whether you like it or not. And since you wouldn’t let Sakura do it, I will.” he stepped closer, boxing the Uchiha in against the window seat with his body. “You slept for an entire day after the surgery and Tsunade said your vitals weren’t as strong as she’d like them. Now a fever?”

“I told you, I’m fine!”

Soft. 

That was the first word that popped into his head when his fingers made contact with Sasuke’s skin. It was so damn soft, like the petal of a Plumeria that grew in the gardens. Naruto wished he had time to savor this moment, this first meeting of their flesh. He wanted to caress his skin, take in every detail, but Sasuke was already attempting to wrench his chin free of his grip. 

“Don’t!” he growled. “Don’t you dare lie to me. You’ll find I am tolerant of many things but deceit isn’t one of them. As my mate, I’ll expect your honesty and loyalty in all things Sasuke.That includes your health. Is that clear?”

The raven struggled beneath his hold but he didn’t relent, his eyes boring into the omega’s, demanding submission. Seconds stretched between them and Naruto, for a moment, feared he’d be forced to act more drastically but finally, Sasuke broke eye contact. It was a small shift of his gaze, a downward sweep of thick dark lashes that signaled his acquiescence to Naruto’s silent challenge.

Satisfied with this much, Naruto released him. “Good. Now, about that temperature…” He held up the rectal thermometer, waving it about with a grin. 

“Why do you have that.” That stare narrowed once again. 

“To check your fever. Right? You aren’t getting out of this.”

“Come near me with that and it will be the last thing you do.”

The threat almost sent a shiver down his spine. Real intent danced behind each low spoken syllable, that was for sure. 

It didn’t take much to provoke him. Just a step. 

One, and all hell broke lose inside the Uzumaki suite.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short! I'm really sorry about that but you guys have been waiting so long, I really wanted to give you something :) That being said, it will not take me a month to upload the next chapter and I will make sure its longer with lots of yummy NaruSasu interaction!


	4. Union Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo *(cough) I've been away for a while...  
> I apologize profusely for the long, long delay and the fact that this chapter is a little short.  
> I've had a major case of writers block that’s FINALLY starting to lift! I was struggling to decided where I wanted this story to go.
> 
> I can't thank you guys enough for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> They've supplied me with a beautiful stab of guilt lol. Seriously it's the only reason I haven't hid this fic under a rock somewhere. So, like I said, this chapter is short but I simply had to give you all something! Hope it will hold you over until the next part XD 
> 
> Enjoy!

_You feel it, don’t you?_  
_That ember in your soul…_  
_It glows brightly, hot and impossible to ignore. Do you nurture it? Feed it? For surely it will keep the wolves at bay with its heat. But, can one ever truly tame fire?_

It stung, damn it!

  
Naruto sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. “Ouuuuch!”

  
Honeyed eyes rolled. “Oh stop being a baby, brat.” Tsunade scolded, dabbing at the cut at the corner of his lip with unnecessary force (in his opinion anyway). “You brought this on yourself.”

  
“It was a joke.” he paused with the doctors hand stilled. “Okay, it was a horrible joke.”

  
“You think?”

  
“I wasn’t actually going to use it.”

  
The older woman scoffed. “Yeah and I’m sure he knew that. You know, with those mind-reading abilities of his.”

She was right. No excuse existed for his behavior. Didn’t mean he had no desire to rile the raven up again. 

“I swear, you haven’t done something this stupid since your teens.” a thin bandage was placed over the cut. “There, now you look thoroughly trussed up for the ceremony. I’m sure the tabloids are going to LOVE this.”

Naruto rubbed at his sore jaw as he stood. The skin was already turning purple from the sucker punch Sasuke had gotten in. “Just tell them I was sparring with Shikamaru.”

Tsunade cackled, the sound not at all appealing. “Far too late for that. Words already traveled ‘round.” she spread her hands over her head dramatically as she flopped down behind her large desk. “Domestic abuse: Alpha Uzumaki beaten black and blue by mate hours before their bonding ceremony.” she grinned a nasty, mocking smile that had his lips pursing distastefully.

“I partially blame you for this.” he accused with a pointed digit. “Thanks to you and that dirty book, he was already pissed off!”

“That book is medical standard. There’s nothing dirty about it.”

“Oh yeah right. It’s about sex.” he snapped. 

She shook her head, clearly annoyed. “Think about it Naruto. That boy was shut away by his father. Molded by a cruel set of hands that made him believe being an omega is the worst sort of hell. Do you think he was taught anything about his body? About how it functions?” Tsunade clasped her hands together and rested them on the smooth oak. She had her ‘mothering-mode’ face on, which always made an appearance when she needed him to see reason. 

“The text isn’t some mediocre novel about sex. It’s a professional grade text composed by a group of doctors that details the chemical as well as physical functions of alphas, betas, _and_ omegas. Sasuke is an intellectual being. I felt, in the long run, he would appreciate the knowledge.”

He could feel worse, surely. There had to be a level below ‘total asshole’. He had expected Sasuke’s reaction to violent, though not to the point of a physical reaction. Whatever made him disregard that idea was still beyond his comprehension. He should have known; the man exuded malicious aura like gushing fountain. “I'll apologize.” He grumbled. 

“That’s probably a good idea.” Her words were snarky but those eyes held a familiar warmth that pulled at the corners of his lips.

**

  
There was a frigidity in his bones. A type of cold that dampened his palms with a sticky sheen of perspiration. It moistened the layers of his clothing, adhering the silken fabric to his torso and thighs in the most irritating of ways. Chalk it up to withdraw. He was anyway. This was not fear! If his hands were shaking as he was chaperoned down the fucking aisle it was because he was, in fact, fevered. Or fatigued. Or any other reason besides the one his sickened subconscious was supplying him with. Not. Fear. 

The redhead at his left spared him a sideways glance. Sasuke made sure to steel his features. The man wanted to ask questions. Ask if he was ‘okay’, he mentally sneered with a scoff. Yeah, just peachy. Bonding with a total stranger against his own will was a walk in the park compared to his past assignments. But it wasn’t. 

It was.

_But wasn’t_!

Or maybe he was just itching for the chance to scold him over their fight. The man had been with Uzumaki when he’d picked Sasuke up from the manor, if he remembered correctly. He did, of course.

There was a precautionary air about him that brought the image of a loyal sentinel to mind. It was obvious the fox held him in high regards. Surely he was angry at Sasuke for attacking his friend. 

Whatever, let him be mad. That dobe had deserved what he’d gotten and a lot more. 

Still, it was out of character for him to become so …emotional. What was it about the alpha that set him on edge? That made his whole being buzz with a subtle electric current that brought his hackles up? For the life of him he couldn’t figure it out. Hours spent staring out the window of that suite, spent surrounded by _his_ scent, _his_ things, _his_ life and Sasuke was no closer to solving this personal mystery than he was to tying the Uzumaki clan to Sound. He blamed it on the chip. Its removal was effecting him more than he’d like to admit. Smells were stronger. His hearing seemed sensitive. Bright light stung his eyes. 

This was the withdraw, he knew and could maybe be to blame for his apprehensive behavior toward the alpha. Still, some heavy feeling whispered that it wasn’t. That this was more. More than he was willing to accept anyway. Best to just put it from his mind. Naruto Uzumaki was a job. 

Nothing more. 

And then the sea of unfamiliar faces parted. 

And time slowed to a crawl in a very unoriginal way.

And Sasuke Uchiha stared at the alter and thought, “-- _oh shit._ ”  



End file.
